Session 3b (Stars of Io)
The party got trounced by a couple of angels who stole the Fanged Amulet. Party then traveled back to Fallcrest (again) to ask Radish Wizard if he knew anything about the Stars. On the way to Radish wizard they were stopped by store-keep who had another request for them. Radish-wizard mentioned a lead in a far-away nation. Party left Landon with radish-wizard while they investigated store-keeps missing delivery. They retrieved the delivery and made a pointless stop at Hammerfast. Once returned to Fallcrest the party returned package to store-keep and were teleported to Calimshan. The explored some of the city and made their way through the southern desert to a pyramid tomb. Status *DM: Bryce *Players: **Raymond - Naiveral ***XP: +1150 **Ryan - Wuelasselin ***XP: +1150 **Meghan - Pederin ***XP: +1150 **Paul - Gnarlimb ***XP: +1150 **Landon - Illustral ***Showed up before entering the tower ***XP: +800 *Date: July 5, 2011 *Location: Paul's temporary summer lodging (Mystic Lane) Summary Gardmore Abbey Pederin returned with Silvran during the night. Illustral stayed in trance. Party decided to head to Fallcrest. Angel Attack Angels appear. They demand the artifact be returned. Party tries to reason with Angels. Angels Attack. Party is summarily trouncedRK1. Angels reclaim amulet and put it back. Party decided to try to get the amulet at another time. Fallcrest Party returned to Fallcrest. Party stopped by Naerumar. He wanted them to retrieve a package stolen by shadow elves. Party continued on to Radish-wizard. Radish wizard was only able to provide a vague far fetched lead. Party agreed that it may be worth looking into given the complete lack of other information. Party first decided to look into Naerumar's task and stop in Hammerfast to see if any other leads may exist. Party left the still tranced Illustral with radishman. Raven Roost Party arrived at Raven Roost in the late afternoon. Attemped to gain entry by civil means. Failed. Found a second story window. Wuelasselin teleported into the room. Room was a shadow elf person's bedroom. Shadow elf person was sleeping. Pederin climbed up to the room and she and Wuelasselin tied-up the shadow elf without waking him and then gagged him (which did wake him)RK2. The party looted the elf's room finding some gold, some Sylvan Leather Armor, and Naerumar's package (which turned out to be a diplomacy hat. Party left Raven Roost the way they came in. Hammerfast Party stopped in Hammerfast briefly to attempt to gather any information on the stars. This turned out to be a fruitless effortRK3 . Party left. Fallcrest Back in Fallcrest the party decided after some debate to return the circlet to NaerumarRK4 . Party returned to radishman's tower to be teleported to the Calimshite town to Memnon. Memnon Party arrived in Memnon to find a once great city ruined and abandoned for at least 50 years. They picked their way through the ruins toward the center of city, becoming aware along the way of some humanoid presence in the city. At the tower Illustral finally wakes from his trance. Party decided to climb the tower to get a better view of the city. As they climbed, Illustral noticed a floor directory indicating that the Mages Guild was found the 97th floor. The party stopped in the Guild chamber and gathered what they could find there (a few books, a Desert Rose, some Ritual Components, and some Ritual Scrolls). Climbed the few remaining floors to get a birds-eye view of the city, which revealed little. On a whim, Wuelasselin jumped off of the top of the building and used Feather Fall to land safely; the rest of the party took stairs. Tracked one of the elusive inhabitants of the city, a nearly mindless deformed humanoid. What little could be gathered from his feeble mind indicated a colony of other people, who turned out to be a group of old blind people. The old folks were delighted to have visitors and were very accommodating, answering their questions about the city and inviting them to dinner. The party decided to go to tombs far south in the Calim Desert. Gathered some supplies. Old folks agreed to care for horses and keep books safe while party gone. Calim Desert Spent a few weeks in desert. Found and tamed a herd of Camels. Ate one kept the others. Eventually arrived at the Tomb of Khayu. Tomb of Khayu Pushed giant block out of the way. Triggered first trap room. Illustral took great battering from poisoned darts and sic bettles. Party attempted to rest, but the magic guarding the tomb reset the traps and bettles. Found a T-intersection. Took left path to a room with a sphinx statue. Found the remains of party of adventurers. Claimed a Symbol of Moradin, a Battle Standard of Healing, a couple of Magic Short Swords, and a set of Thieves Tools. In front of the sphinx party saw an engraved receptical. The engraving was, in the usual sphinxy way, a riddle: No legs have I to dance; No lungs have I to breathe; No life have I to live; and yet I do all three? Party defeated the riddle with the answer of "fire". Illustral attemped to open a trapped door, which blew-up in his face and activated a trap in the hallway. As the ceiling caved in and swarms of scarabs flowed in the party attempted to pick the lock. After several failed attempts the party fled back to the sphinx room.RK5 Commentary * RK1Despite getting trounced this was a fun battle. Provided a good challenge. Too bad we couldn't pierce the AT fields. * RK2Just FYI, my suggestions that we kill him were largely due to me manifesting Aspect of the Destroyer at the time. In that aspect I try to get the job done in the most efficient way possible. * RK3Sorry guys. But we really didn't have any significant leads so I was hoping that we might get _something_ here. * RK4I still feel like we probably could have gotten away with just not showing up at the shop again. I read the inclusion of this item as the DM taking pity on our poor diplomacy deficient group. * RK5This dungeon is turning out to be more fun (in terms of design) than the previous ones we entered (Veiled Castle being the next best so far). Loot *Raven Roost **Circlet - Sold to Naerumar **Sylvan Leather - Level 3 - Meghan **Biscuits (x4) **539gp *Floor 97 - Mage Guild **A few books **Desert Rose - Ryan **Ritual Components - Ryan **Ritual Scrolls - Ryan ***Raise Dead (x2) ***Passwall ***Linked Portal ***Speak with Dead *Desert **Camels (x5) - Ate One. *Pyramid **Symbol of Moradin - Landon **Battle Standard of Healing - Paul **Magic Short Sword (x2) - Level 1 - Meghan **Thieves Tools - Meghan